El principe y la cocinera
by annita-malfoy
Summary: UA (Actualizado)Yoh es el principe del reino Asakura,se enamorada de Anna la cocinera, pero debe mentir sobre su identidad para ser su amigo,pero no cuenta con un pretendiente y otra fastidiosa chica que odio ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

Era una linda mañana en el reino Asakura, nos encontramos con un muchacho de 15 años con unas vestimentas extravagantes.  
  
-Cuando llegara mi padre?  
  
-No sabemos no nos han mandado ningún mensaje  
  
-Esta bien jiji  
  
El extraño muchacho camina por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta dorada la abre, adentro se encuentra una gran multitud, se arrodillan cuando el entra.  
  
-Buenos días príncipe Yoh  
  
-Hola jiji  
  
-Tiene muchas cosas que hacer ya que su padre se fue de viaje  
  
-No tengo ganas -.-  
  
-Pero príncipe Yoh  
  
-En este momento estoy ocupado será para otro día jiji  
  
-Pero...  
  
El príncipe salio y camino hasta llegar a la cocina y sin que nadie lo viera comenzó a prepararse un juguito de naranja, su padre le había dicho un montón de veces que no lo hiciera pero a el le encanta las naranjas n_n .Hasta que una empleada lo vio  
  
-Oiga quien es usted!!!!!  
  
Yoh voltio y se encontró a una chica de su edad de cabellos dorados y ojos negros como la noche, de contextura delgada, que usaba un delatan nunca había visto tal belleza.  
  
-Este..  
  
-Salga en este momento de mi cocina  
  
Que le pasaba a esa chica? Acaso no sabia quien era., será mejor que no sepa quien soy, así talvez llegaremos a ser amigos  
  
-Me llamo Yoh  
  
-Acaso te lo pregunte  
  
Que respondona esta chica, nadie me había respondió eso antes..  
  
-Es que me estaba preparando un jugo de naranja ya que tenia sed n_n  
  
-Me lo hubieras pedido en vez de darme un susto pensé que eras un ladrón  
  
-Ladrón? acaso me veo como uno?  
  
-Ahora que lo dices tus ropas son muy ridículas  
  
-Oro?  
  
-Porque estas en el castillo?  
  
-Este...  
  
No se que responderle!! Que hago!!! Le digo la verdad no mejor no, a ver q habilidad tengo además de dormir y comer no tengo ninguna mas!! Se me olvidaba se usar la espada!!  
  
-Soy el nuevo Espadachín  
  
-No pareces uno, te ves flacucho y débil, necesitas entrenamiento  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Desde ahora te entrenare, mi nombre es Anna  
  
Anna, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, suena lindo., creo que es mejor q las naranjas, pero entrenar?? Parece ser una persona frágil, seguro que su entrenamiento será muy fácil jijiji  
  
-Quiero verte en la cocina a las 5  
  
-Que!!! Tan temprano  
  
-Si, a esa hora tienes que prepararme mi desayuno  
  
-Que!!! Porque yo!!!  
  
-Porque te estoy haciendo el favor de entrenarte  
  
-Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer -Como que?  
  
Me mando una mirada penetrante, que nervios!!a ver que digo, dormir es una cosa importante? no, comer? Tampoco, estudiar?jijij Creo que no dormir lo suficiente me daño la cabeza jijiji , ya me rindo  
  
-Levantarme mas temprano y lavarte la ropa jiji  
  
-No te olvides, ahorita te preparo el jugo de naranja  
  
-Pero yo queria hacerlo  
  
-Yo soy una cocinera para eso me pagan  
  
-Cocinas muy bien?  
  
-Claro, soy la mejor en el reino  
  
Que bien será tener una amiga cocinera, haber si algún día me cocina algo jijii  
  
-Yoh !!!!!  
  
Alguien esta que me llama debe ser el consejero , mejor me voy antes que el consejero venga y Anna descubra en verdad quien soy  
  
-Anna ya tengo que irme  
  
-Vete entonces  
  
-A ver si nos vemos otro día  
  
Espero que se olvide el entrenamiento, que flojera levantarse temprano  
  
-Nos vamos a ver mañana, acaso crees que me iba a olvidar tu entrenamiento  
  
-Que buena memoria jijii  
  
-Ya vete  
  
-Adiós  
  
continuara..  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA  
  
Hola muchas gracias x leer este fanfic, hubo un monton de errores trate de subirlo, pero se cortaban algunas partes lo siento!!!!!!!! 


	2. El principe y la cocinera 2

Nos encontramos con un bulto en una cama, escuchamos una pequeño ruido que viene de su costado, parece que el bulto no tiene ganas de despertarse, suena mas fuerte.  
  
-Que sueño tengo!! , porque Manta tubo que regalarme esa cosa que suena ,no me deja dormir  
  
Yoh ve a su costado y se da cuenta que ya son las 5  
  
-Ya tengo que prepararle el desayuno a Anna , pero tengo sueño, talvez no se de cuenta si no voy, pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo, mejor le preparo el desayuno jijij  
  
Yoh cambio sus ropas elegantes por una camisa blanca, un pantalón verde oscuro y unas sandalias así nadie lo descubriría jijiji Camino por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina.  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso que le voy a cocinar a Anna?  
  
A ver .... Naranja!!!!!! Porque no lo pensé antes n_n  
  
-No hay muchas comidas con naranjas  
  
-Ahora que recuerdo no se cocinar jiji  
  
-Lo suponía-se escucho una voz desde lejos  
  
Yoh sintio un poco de miedo, y si fuera alguien que lo conociera  
  
-Quien es?  
  
-Quien más va a ser  
  
-Anna  
  
-Quien pensabas que era?  
  
-Nadie jijij, Anna que haces acá?  
  
-Como tardabas tanto pensé que no habías venido  
  
-Como crees jiji  
  
-Donde esta mi desayuno?  
  
-Es que.. no se cocinar  
  
-Aja  
  
-Y solo se hacer jugo de naranja jiji  
  
-...  
  
-Anna estas molesta?  
  
-...  
  
-Lo siento mucho ahora debes estar muriéndote de hambre por mi culpa  
  
-No te preocupes  
  
-Pero Anna..  
  
-Yo cocinare quédate sentado mientras preparo  
  
-Pero Anna yo debía hacerlo  
  
-Cállate que me desconcentras  
  
Anna parece ser una buena persona, ve que no puedo cocinar y ella lo va hacer que buena.  
  
-Yoh me estas escuchando??  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Hace rato que te estoy llamando, ven  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Para que crees  
  
-Me vas a dar un jugo de naranja? Jiji  
  
-No, te enseñare a cocinar  
  
-Pero yo..  
  
-Ven ponte esto  
  
Que es esto??????? Un delantal rosado???? Pero si yo soy un hombre espero que nadie me vea con esto puesto.  
  
-Anna estas por aquí? - se escucha una voz desde el final del pasadillo, es una voz ronca así que debe ser de hombre.  
  
Entra a la cocina un hombre de cabello azul y ojos dorados.Me parece haberlo visto antes..  
  
-Len que haces aquí a estas horas?  
  
Ese nombre!!! Recién me acuerdo el no es uno de los espadachines a mi cuidado?, debo hacer algo o Anna se enterara quien soy!!  
  
Me quito el delantal y jalo a Len fuera de la cocina antes que vea mi rostro y lo empujo hasta una habitación  
  
-Oye que te pasa?!!!!  
  
-Necesito hablarte de algo  
  
-Oh Príncipe Yoh!!! Lo siento no lo había reconocido  
  
-No importa jiji  
  
-Príncipe Yoh que hacia a estas horas con Anna?  
  
En su voz pude notar algo de rencor o celos...  
  
-Me puedes guardar un secreto?  
  
-Claro principe  
  
-Primero déjame de llamarme príncipe puedes llamarme Yoh jijiji  
  
-Esta bien Yoh  
  
-Me harías el favor de no decirle a Anna en verdad quien soy, ella piensa que soy un espadachín  
  
-Porque le ha dicho eso?  
  
-Es que quiero que sea mi amiga jijii  
  
-Esta bien, pero dígame algo, usted tan solo quiere su amistad o algo mas Sus ojos me veía con odio acaso me veo como un violador?? Talvez, una vez estaba caminando por un mercado y todas las señoras me guardaban sus naranjas, acaso soy un violador de naranjas? Jijijij  
  
-Solo quiero ser su amigo  
  
Me suena que le estoy mintiendo jiji pero el nunca se enterara jijiji  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina ahí estaba Anna preparando el desayuno, se veía tan linda.., creo que Len se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me miro con una cara asesina jiji , quien no se daría cuenta, esta que se me cae la baba jijijijiji  
  
Anna se da cuenta de nuestra presencia  
  
-Donde estaban?  
  
-Conversando  
  
-Ustedes dos se conocen?  
  
-Claro los dos somos espadachines jijiji  
  
-De verdad Len?  
  
-Si  
  
-Siéntense que ya prepare el desayuno  
  
Que bien se ve esta comida y lo mejor es que Annita me lo preparo, desde cuando la llamo Annita??? Jijiji después le preguntare si la puedo llamar así.  
  
Continuara................  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Ya por fin el segundo cap!!! No tengo muchas ideas pero les prometo que lo haré mejor en el sgte cap!!! Gracias x leer este fanfic y el anterior cap tenia un error x poner demasiado "" chau, review xfis!!!! 


	3. El principe y la cocinera 3

Después de terminar de desayunar, ya estaba listo para irme a dormir, pero Anna se acordó del entrenamiento y me llevo al jardín n_n  
  
Len nos siguió , acaso no tiene cosas de espadachín que hacer jijiji., en total fuimos al jardín y Anna me mando a correr.  
  
-Pero Anna de que me sirve correr?  
  
-A ti no te sirve pero a mi si  
  
-De que te sirve verme sudado y medio muerto?  
  
-Me das tiempo para preparar el almuerzo  
  
-Y si corro me das un pastel de naranja n_n jiji verdad?  
  
-Talvez  
  
-Entonces mejor me apuro, el castillo es muy grande  
  
-Pero que va a hacer Len mientras voy a correr -pregunte  
  
-El me va a ayudar a cocinar  
  
-Y porque yo no ?  
  
-Porque se me da la gana  
  
-Pero Annita  
  
-Desde cuando me llamo Annita  
  
-Ah sabes ya me dieron ganas de correr jiji bye!!  
  
Comencé a correr un poco, pero se me vino a la mente varias cosas que puede pasar en esa cocina, que tal si Len abusa de Anna .  
  
Aunque no creo, Anna lo golpearía, y si estuvieran saliendo juntos!!!, mejor me quito esos pensamientos de la mente .  
  
Mejor sigo corriendo, me parece o el que esta allá es Manta!!!, no puede ser y si le dice a mi padre!! Aunque todavía no vuelve de viaje jiji, mejor le digo la verdad, talvez me ayude en algo.  
  
-Manta!!!  
  
-Yoh??  
  
-Hola jijiji  
  
-Que haces con esas ropas??  
  
-Entrenamiento  
  
-Entrenamiento tu???  
  
-Porque te parece raro  
  
-Porque tú nunca lo haces  
  
-Jijij me dieron ganas de correr  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Claro, acaso no me conoces  
  
-Te conozco muy bien, y se que no corres por voluntad propia  
  
-No como crees jiji  
  
-Cuéntame que has hecho ahora  
  
En total le conté todo lo que ha pasado incluido hasta el mínimo detalle, parece que le sorprendió a quien no, un príncipe flojo esta entrenando porque una cocinera lo obligo jijij parece una idea para una historia jiji  
  
-Ah Yoh en que problemas te has metido  
  
-Pero no es tan malo jijii  
  
-Y si te descubre?  
  
-Quien le va a decir jiji  
  
-Y cuando tu padre regrese?  
  
-Ah no había pensado en eso jijijiji  
  
-Tenias que ser  
  
-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien  
  
-Ahora que me recuerdo tengo que correr todo el castillo jiji  
  
-Entonces apurate, ya va a ser medio día  
  
-Que!! Pero si debo estar con Annita a esa hora  
  
-Chau Manta tengo que irme!!!  
  
Corrí lo mas que pude pero llegue a la 1, porque mi padre tubo que hacer un castillo tan grande!!! .  
  
Entre a la cocina sin hacer ruido, quería ver que esta haciendo Anna, pero me pare cuando escuche la voz de Len, parece que están conversando algo..  
  
-Pero Anna estas segura?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pero  
  
-No puedo hacerlo  
  
-Pero tú me habías dicho  
  
-Te lo había dicho, eso es pasado  
  
-Pero yo te sigo amando!!! Demonios  
  
-Pero yo ya no , debes aceptarlo  
  
-Pero éramos felices  
  
-Olvídalo todo  
  
-Como quieres que haga eso!!  
  
-No se  
  
-Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?  
  
-Solo siento una gran amistad nada más  
  
-Entiendo  
  
Que!!!, acaso habían sido pareja antes????, pero Annita lo rechazo así que no tiene ninguna relación con el n_n , será mejor entrar..  
  
-Anna donde estas!!!  
  
-Acá  
  
-Ya termine de correr n_n, donde esta mi premio jijii?  
  
Anna saca del horno un pastel de naranja,no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, ahí están las cosas que mas quiero a Anna y las naranjas n_n  
  
-Ten  
  
-Se ve delicioso!!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Me siento en la mesa, Len me manda una mirada que me da escalofríos, si quiere pastel que se compre el suyo.  
  
-Anna esta delicioso!!!  
  
-Que esperabas yo lo cocine  
  
-Algún día me enseñaras a cocinar  
  
Me entretuve comiendo el pastel, mientras Anna lavaba algunas cosas, Len se veía muy serio  
  
-Escuchaste algo?  
  
-Oro?  
  
-Nada  
  
-jijiji  
  
Mejor no digo nada ese será mi secreto, al menos hoy descubrí algo de Annita y aunque me sorprendió, ahora estaré preparado!!! Y no dejare a mi Annita a solas con Len jijiij desde cuando es mia? jijiji  
  
Continuara......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------Notas de la Autora  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y aunque no tuve muchas ideas logre hacer el 3 cap, ya termine de escribir un fanfic yaoi de Harry Potter si a alguien le interesa lo puede leer, también hice otro de scc muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer este fanfic!!!!para mi es muy importante sus opiniones así q xfis sus reviews!!! 


	4. La foto

Mi trabajo ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba, vigilar a Anna no ha sido fácil, no sabia que hacia tantas cosas además de cocinar…., las apariencias engañas se veía tan delicada pero cuando la vi haciendo jugo de naranjas con las manos supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida ^.^, he visto que Len siempre para mirándola, porque mejor no se compra una foto y pare de fastidiar jiji…aunque el único que puede tomar fotos es Manta no se como lo hace, ya se porque no le digo a Anna que venga conmigo para tomarnos una foto juntos n_n

Primero donde esta?? La ultima vez estaba haciendo el almuerzo, creo que estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que se me olvido vigilarla jiji.

A ver piensa Yoh donde estaría Anna? Mmmm en la cocina?? Pues claro, pero si no te acuerdas ya fuimos …ah jijii, entonces que tal si fue al patio? Es una buena idea,vamos!!!

Después de tener un pequeña discusion con mi consciencia me fui a buscar a Anna, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, se veía como un ángel, mientras el viento movía lentamente su cabello, mmm ahora que me doy cuenta que hace Anna en el patio????

Veo que su mirada esta muy fija a algo, me volteo y veo a varios hombres practicando con espadas, ahora que veo mejor, destaca uno con cabello azul medio morado mmmm me parece conocido , ah ya se!!! Es el hombre que siempre me trae las mejores naranjas!!! Esperate el que me las trae tiene en cabello verde mmm a ver mentecita piensa!!!!!mm Ten? No eso era … Ren no pero parece………Len!!!!!!!! Eso es…

Oye!!! Que hace viendo a Len!!!!!!!!! Lo mejor será llevarla a otro lugar..

Camino lentamente hacia Anna, ella se voltea y  me mira fijamente, parece molesta…

-Yoh ya te cansaste de seguirme?

-Eh no se de que estas hablando jijiij

-No soy tonta

-Lo siento…..

-Que quieres?

-Etto te gustaria venir conmigo a tomarnos una foto?

-Una foto? Que es eso?

-Etto

Se me olvidaba que yo soy el único que sabe de eso +.+

-Es un regalo mío para ti

-Ahh entonces vamos

Que bien!!! Convencí a Anna !!!!!!!!!!

Caminamos un poco en silencio, me tome un tiempo para verla mejor, tenia la cara tan pálida como la nieve, los labios rojos como dos cerezas y sus cabellos dorados como el sol….mi padre siempre me ha presentado a muchas chicas hermosas, pero nunca hubo una que me llamara tanto la atención como ella.

Al fin llegamos al laboratorio de Manta, entramos silenciosamente para no fastidiarlo jijijj

-Manta!!!!!!!!

Vimos de lejos que estaba con unos tubos, pero ahora no los tienes que habrá pasado? Jijiji

-Ehhh Yoh que pasa?-Manta le dirigió una mirada a Anna

-Que hace ella acá?

-Vino conmigo jijii

-Tienes algún problema con eso? Enano cabezón

-Oye nadie me ha dicho así desde la primaria!!!!!!( en mi país se dice así xsiaca)

-Pues yo seré la primera

-Por favor no se peleen

Después de que Anna lo golpeara 

-Annita porque hiciste eso?

-Annita?

-Este… Manta puedes tomarnos una foto?

-Si, solo dame un segundo

Manta se fue a su laboratorio y trajo una cajita de color negro, que rara esa cosa

-Manta para que es esa cajita?

-Para tomar la foto n_n

-Por favor váyanse para allá

Nos pusimos cerca de la puerta para que la foto saliera mejor.., pero antes de que la foto se tomara puse mi brazo en el hombro de Anna, antes que ella hiciera algo ya nos habían tomado la foto…

-Este tengo algo que hacer

-Pero..

-Toma Anna acá esta tu regalo

Me fui corriendo, antes de tener alguna respuesta de ella, aunque no fue gran cosa, para mi si lo fue, por primera vez pude sentir la piel de Anna, aunque sea  poco, eso me pone muy feliz!!!!!! Y lo mejor es que ella siempre tendrá algo para recordarme….

Continuara………………..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Notas de la Autora

Gracias x leer este fanfic!!!!!!!!!!, xfis review!!!!!!!!!!!!, la idea de la foto no se como se me vino a la mente jijij, 


	5. La pañoleta

Los pájaros cantan su canción de siempre, despertando a todos los habitantes de reino Asakura  
  
Nos encontramos con una graciosa imagen El joven príncipe corriendo alrededor del castillo y eso que son las 6, sin contar a una chica que lo esta entrenando y la mirada fija de un hombre que esta oculto detrás de un árbol.  
  
-Annita ya termino el entrenamiento?  
  
-No, todavía falta 2 minutos  
  
-Pero solo son dos minutos v.v  
  
-Sigue corriendo  
  
Yoh corre hasta llegar donde esta Anna  
  
-Annita ya me puedo ir?  
  
-A donde?  
  
Ehhh donde se supone que tengo que ir, recuerdo que Manta me dijo algo pero no recuerdo que.  
  
Flashbabk  
  
Yoh ha estado corriendo toda la mañana, ya estaba en la mitad del camino cuando vio un muñequito..  
  
-Que cansado estoy  
  
-Yoh!!!  
  
-Desde cuando los muñecos hablan?  
  
-Yoh!!!! Soy yo Manta T_T  
  
-jijiji lo siento, que pasa?  
  
-Tengo algo importante que decirte  
  
-mm pero tengo entrenamiento v.v  
  
-Y  
  
-Si no lo hago Anna me matara n_n  
  
-Entonces que haces perdiendo tiempo hablando conmigo!! Corre!!  
  
End of Flashback ( mi pobre ingles T_T)  
  
-Tengo que hablar con el Manta n_n  
  
-Y  
  
-Es algo importante n_n  
  
-mm Entonces vete  
  
Cuando Yoh se dirigía para irse, vio una sombra detrás del árbol, se alejo un poco de la vista de Anna y se escondió por los arbustos.  
  
La sombra salio de árbol y se acerco lentamente hacia Anna..se paro detrás de ella dejando que el sol mostrara su identidad.  
  
-Len que quieres?  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo  
  
-Acaso no entendiste lo que te dije antes  
  
-Si, pero.  
  
-Que terco eres  
  
-Anna.  
  
Anna se fue, camino por un largo pasadizo hasta llegar a un cuarto mediano, adornado levemente.., en el cuarto solo reinaba la oscuridad., solo se puede notar una pañoleta que parece no haber sido usada desde hace buen tiempo.  
  
Flashbak  
  
Vemos a una pequeña niña de 5 años corriendo, usa unas ropas desgastadas.. Detrás de ella se ve a un gran perro.  
  
-Por favor alguien ayúdeme!!!  
  
Nadie escucha su llamado, la gente ignora a los plebeyos..corre los mas que puede pero cae por culpa de una piedra. Cuando el miedo se apodera de su cuerpo, aparece un pequeño niño.., tan solo tenia un palo para defenderse, uso técnicas indescriptibles.  
  
El perro salio huyendo de ahí. El pequeño niño ve a la pequeña niña llorando..le da la mano en señal de protección.  
  
-Oye estas bien?  
  
Al fin la niña levanta la cara.. Lo primero que se le puede notar son sus grandes ojos negros  
  
-Si  
  
La niña se quedo un par de minutos shokeada antes de reaccionar.. pensando que es lo que acaba de suceder, cuando al fin reacciono.  
  
-Muchas gracias!!!!  
  
-No es nada jijii  
  
El pequeño niño de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color le sonreía mientras la levanta del piso  
  
-Que haces por aquí?  
  
-Iba a comprar algo para mi madre pero..  
  
-Que sucede?  
  
-Mientras el perro me perseguía el dinero se me cayó  
  
-No te preocupas yo te presto  
  
-De verdad?? n_n  
  
-Si jijiij  
  
Los dos niños se dirigen a una tienda llena de lindas cosas.,el pequeño niño le acompaña mientras ella decide que comprar.al final la pequeña niña se queda con un peluche de un oso para su mamá ya que es su cumpleaños n_n. Cuando ya se estaba por ir.. el niño le dice que espera un poco.. La niña lo espera fuera de la tienda ya que el niño dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa  
  
El niño sale de la tienda con una caja forrada con un papel lleno de ositos n_n  
  
-Tomo esto es para ti n_n  
  
-Gracias  
  
La niña lo tomo, y rompió lentamente la envoltura., era una pañoleta roja.  
  
-Muchas gracias!!!!  
  
Lo abrazo. era el primer regalo que alguien le daba..  
  
-jijiji  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Espero que nos volvamos a ver n_n  
  
-Yo tambien jijii  
  
La niña corrió rumbo a su casa, dejando al pequeño niño en medio del camino.. Cuando ya no se pudo ver más a la niña, un hermoso carruaje apareció detrás del niño.  
  
-Príncipe Yoh es hora de irnos  
  
-Si horita voy n_n  
  
El niño subió al carruaje hasta llegar al hermoso castillo.  
  
End Flash back ( xsica Anna no vio cuando Yoh se subió al carruaje)  
  
-Nunca supe quien fue ese niño..  
  
Anna se hecha a su cama.. y el sueño comienza a dominarla. hasta llevarla al mundo de los sueños n_n Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Gracias a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron reviews ^_^ Y a las q no mejor prepárense para morir T_T , gracias x leer mi fanfic.. que es lo importante que tiene que decirle Manta a Yoh??? 


	6. Extrañas circunstancias

La mañana se mostró sombría, el sol no apareció como costumbre, como si supiera que algo fuera a pasar y se escondiera........, solo se veía el cielo lleno de nubes como si fuera a llover  
  
En uno de los caminos que daban al reino Asakura se veía un elegante carruaje , conducido por un cochero algo regoderte, dentro de el, se podia ver a un hombre de estructura delgada y con extravagantes ropajes......  
  
Anduvo el carruaje hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio , se bajo de ahí el hombre, abrio la puerta y camino un poco......., hasta llegar a una puerta, no se tomo la molestia de tocar.Como si el mundo fuera del el , abrió la puerta  
  
-Yoh!!!!!  
  
El joven príncipe estaba tranquilamente durmiendo y lo seguía estando.  
  
-Yoh!!!!  
  
El príncipe no hacia caso  
  
-Yoh te traje algo!!!!  
  
-...........  
  
- ¬¬ este muchacho no cambia  
  
-Yoh te traje unas semillas de naranjas  
  
-Yoh por fin reacciono, levantándose de la cama, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua.  
  
-Naranjas *_*  
  
-Así es como me recibes ¬¬  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
- Soy tu padre ¬¬  
  
-Jijiji es que hace tiempo que no te veo  
  
-Cambiate y ven a desayunar conmigo  
  
- Jijiii ^_^  
  
El desconocido era el Rey Asakura que ha vuelto de su largo viaje, habia durado varios meses había estado ausente.  
  
Yoh se vistió diferente a los demás días, se puso un pantalon marrón y una polera de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta debajo de las caderas, encima un mato dorado que iba desde el hombro hasta la rodilla (rarezas mías v_v)  
  
Los dos bajaron hasta llegar a un comedor muy amplio, con una alfombra roja en el piso. Ya sentados los dos comenzaron a comer ya que la comida ya estaba servida. A mitad del desayuno el rey tomo la palabra  
  
-Yoh tengo algo importante que decirte  
  
-Que cosa?-mientras comía un pierna de pollo  
  
-Deja de comer ¬¬  
  
-Eso es importante?, acaso me estoy volviendo gordo O_O  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas ......., oye!!! Eso no es importante  
  
-Jijiiji ^_^  
  
-Tu prometida va a venir de visita  
  
-Prometida O_o  
  
-Acaso no te acuerdas de Tamao?  
  
-Tamao? Me suena, no es la chica que me daba de comer?  
  
-Si ¬¬, pero si no te acuerdas es un princesa  
  
-De verdad??  
  
-Si  
  
-Jijiiji no me había dado cuenta  
  
-¬¬ , en total ella va a venir y se va a quedar por un tiempo  
  
-Porque *0*  
  
-Porque yo lo digo ¬¬  
  
-Pero yo soy el principe  
  
-Y yo el rey  
  
-Es injusto!!  
  
-Acaso ya quieres que me muera ¬¬  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces no fastidies ¬¬  
  
- *0*  
  
-Ya me voy, a se me olvidaba ya tienes edad para casarte así que dentro de poco te vas a casar  
  
-Que!!!!!  
  
El rey se fue para no tener que escuchar los reclamos de su hijo.  
  
  
  
Ahora que hago!!!! , yo que pensaba que me iba a casar con Anna e íbamos a tener 1 hijo, me podría escapar con ella, pero siquiera se si me ama, tendré que actuar rápido  
  
Primero lo primero ir a ver a Anna ^_^  
  
Pero antes cambiarme, no quiero todavía que se entere quien soy, ahora si vamos a verla.  
  
Me dirijo a la cocina, me escondo detrás de las paredes para que nadie se de cuenta, al fin llego a la cocina, pero para mi mala suerte esta Len ¬_¬  
  
-Hola Annita!!!  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola Len ¬¬  
  
-Hola  
  
-Anna te gustaría pasear por ahí  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Pero-dijo Len  
  
-Chau ^_^ Len ¬¬  
  
Ahora donde vamos, pensé que Anna iba a decir que no  
  
--Vamos a la ciudad tengo que dejar algo  
  
Ahora que me fijo tiene un sobre en la mano  
  
-Para que es eso?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Ehhh, mejor no pregunto ^_^  
  
En el camino fue silencioso, para mi felicidad nadie me reconoció, llegamos a una pequeña casa se veía en no tan bien estado  
  
-Anna?  
  
Ella se acerco y toco la puerta, de inmediato salio una mujer de cabello morado.......,se veía que estaba en avanzada edad  
  
-Anna!!! Hace tiempo que no te veía por aca  
  
-Si, es que estuve algo ocupada  
  
-Y quien es este joven?  
  
-mmmm es mi  
  
-Soy su novio  
  
Parece que le sorprendió un poco  
  
-Anna porque no me dijiste ^_^  
  
-Es que .........recién acabamos de comenzar ¬_¬  
  
-Annita porque no me presentas  
  
-Nana el es Yoh mi novio  
  
-Encanta de conocerte ^_^ que joven tan apuesto *_-  
  
- O_O  
  
-Ehhhh nana ya me tengo que ir toma esto  
  
-Hija no tienes que traerme dinero  
  
-Pero yo quiero hacerlo  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Adios nana  
  
-Espero que me visites de nuevo  
  
-Si adios  
  
Anna esta que me empuja para irme, que problema tendrá y porque le da dinero a esa señora??  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!!! Gracias x los reviews!!! Hice este cap mas largo de lo normal x petecion de algunas personas , aunque quería hacerlo mas largo!!!, dentro de poco viene la segunda parte, Bye gracias x leer mi fanfic 


	7. El pasado de Anna

Seguimos el camino en silencio. Hasta llegar casi a la puerta del castillo.......  
  
-Yoh  
  
- ^_^  
  
-¬¬  
  
- *_-  
  
-Porque dijiste que eras mi novio?  
  
Ahora si debo pensar rápido  
  
-Pues jijii, quien era esa señora?  
  
-Que te importa ¬¬  
  
Entramos por la gran puerta, fuimos rumbo a la cocina, cuando llegamos, parecía que Anna esta nerviosa.  
  
-Siéntate  
  
-Si ^0^  
  
-No se porque lo hago, pero tengo que contarte algo  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Cállate y escucha ¬¬  
  
-Tengo hambre ^0^  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Naranjas ^0^  
  
-Esta bien ¬¬  
  
Anna se va a la cocina y coge 4 naranjas  
  
-Porque tan pocas v_v  
  
-Ahora si cállate ¬¬  
  
- ^_^  
  
(De ahora en adelante serán muchos flashback)  
  
(---------Flasback--------------)  
  
Se ven a una pareja dejando un pequeño bulto en la puerta de una casa, después desaparecen como si fueran sombras en la noche.  
  
Una pequeña casa, ni tan lujosa ni tan descuidada  
  
Un escandaloso ruido llama la atención de las personas que viven ahí.Una mujer de alrededor de 28 años, de cabellera azul y unos hermosos ojos verdes salen de la pequeña casa, detrás de ella sale un niño de 1 años, de cabellos morados con tonos azulejos y unos ojos dorados (supongo que sabrán quien es ¬¬)  
  
-Quien hace tanto ruido ¬¬  
  
La joven trata en vano ver quien es la persona que fastidia tanto, agacha la cabeza y se encuentra con una canasta.  
  
-Una canasta??, talvez tenga comida ^_^  
  
La joven confiada, llevo la canasta dentro de su casa, aseguro el cerrojo de su puerta.Y se introdujo a la cocina  
  
-Quien abra sido? de seguro que fue Marck esta interesado en mi jajajaja, pues claro como se va a resistir a mi belleza jajaja , pero no era necesario que me regale una canasta jajaja. Ven con mamá pequeño Len ^_^  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-O_o, porque tuviste que heredar la mirada de tu padre ¬¬  
  
La joven cogio al pequeño y lo sentó a la mesa para que también viera lo que había dentro de la canasta.  
  
La chica se sorprendió en encontrar dentro una bebe. De cabellos rubios y ojos negros......., alrededor de 1 mes de nacida.  
  
-Que clase de broma es esta Marck!!!, ya se que querías tener hijos, pero no debes llegar al extremo ¬¬  
  
Después de un rato se dio cuenta que no era ninguna clase de broma  
  
-Pues no veo otra solución mas, que te quedes conmigo, desde hoy seré tu nueva mamá Lisa y el será tu hermano.-dijo señalando a Len  
  
(-----------End Flash back---------)  
  
-Anna eres adoptada?? O_o  
  
-Acaso me ves con ojos verdes ¬¬  
  
-jijiji, Anna quien era el otro niño?  
  
-Si que eres tonto  
  
-Eh Anna que decías? ^0^  
  
-Nada, a quien conoces que tenga los ojos dorados y el cabello casi morado?  
  
-mmmm, no conozco a nadie así ^-^  
  
Anna se me acerca un poco, y me da un golpee v_v  
  
-No tenias que golpearme  
  
-Es Len  
  
-Eres hermana de Len??!!!!!!  
  
-Acaso no escuchaste que soy adoptada ¬¬  
  
-A jijiji se me olvido ^0^  
  
-Sigo contado  
  
(--------Flash Back------)  
  
Vemos a Anna de 10 años  
  
-Pero porque!!  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor para ti ^_^  
  
-Si claro ¬¬  
  
-Oye no me mires así ¬¬  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Oye ¬¬  
  
-me voy  
  
-A donde?  
  
-No te importa ¬¬  
  
-Porque te molesta?  
  
-Como te sentirías si te comprometen con alguien que no amas  
  
-Nose porque no me lo dices tu T__T  
  
-Len es como mi hermano!!!, acaso estas loca!!!  
  
-Tan solo que sea hiperactiva, no significa que sea loca ¬0¬  
  
(-----------End Flashback------)  
  
-Estas comprometida con Len? O_O  
  
-No te dije antes que te callaras ¬¬  
  
-Respondedme por favor  
  
-Estaba..........  
  
(-------------Flash Back---------)  
  
Vemos a una Anna de 13 años y a un chico de 14.Se encuentra dentro un bosque  
  
-Anna tengo algo que decirte  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Me gustas y me gustaría que seas mi novia  
  
-Que novedad ¬¬  
  
-Que dijiste? ¬¬  
  
-Ehhh, lo siento Len  
  
-Acaso hay alguien mas que te guste?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces ¬¬  
  
-Déjame pensarlo  
  
-----------Pensamientos de Anna  
  
Pues no hay nadie que me guste, y pues Len es lindo y me trata bien y además que estoy comprometida con el.  
  
Lo mejor será probar si funcionamos como pareja, aunque sea por poco tiempo.Ya que tengo pensado irme a trabajar en el palacio.  
  
No he encontrado ningún trabajo en especial por mi edad, pero he escuchado que necesitan a personas jóvenes en el castillo y la edad mínima es 15, así que tendré que esperar 2 años.  
  
----------Fin de pensamiento  
  
Anna se va rumbo a su casa, entra y se encuentra con Len  
  
-Len  
  
-Si?  
  
-Hay que intentarlo  
  
-^________^  
  
(-----End Flashback----)  
  
-No podemos pasar al momento en el cual rompes con el por favor ¬¬  
  
-Solo porque lo pides educadamente.  
  
(---------Flashback----)  
  
----Anna pensamiento  
  
Ya ha pasado dos años desde el comienzo de mi relación con Len, pero hoy es el día en el Cual debo irme a vivir al castillo y pues no voy a tener tiempo de estar con Len así que es mejor que se encuentre a una mejor mujer que yo.  
  
Con el transcurso de tiempo me he encariñado demasiado de Len hasta podría decirse que me gusta pero no lo amo.  
  
Talvez fue solo para no estar sola, la razón por la cual no terminé con el......,.en tanto tiempo.  
  
En este momento Len esta en la sala leyendo algo.  
  
----- End pensamiento  
  
-Len tengo algo que decirte  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Tengo que irme  
  
-Que!!! A donde?  
  
-Desde mañana voy a trabajar y vivir en el castillo y lo mejor es que terminemos  
  
-Esa no es razón para que termines conmigo!!!  
  
-Además que no te amo  
  
-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
(--------End FlashBack-----)  
  
-Y lo demás ¬¬  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia, ya sabes lo suficiente  
  
-Anna sigues comprometida?  
  
-Eh porque preguntas?  
  
-Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad ^_^  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola , gracias x los reviews!! Ahora si lo he hecho mas largo eso creo..., gracias x leerme!!! 


End file.
